


Stuck in the Swamp

by capnsideboob



Category: My Horse Prince (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, M/M, Vore, he fucks the horse, hope my waifu never finds this, horse fucking, im dead inside, kill me, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: Yuuma enters the wrong neighbourhood





	

**Author's Note:**

> im dead inside c:

Yuuma galloped through the field he had a fight with his owner/girlfriend, he just needed to be away from her and Ojisan. He needed time alone with just his thoughts, he felt himself getting lost, his hooves getting stuck in some mud. “WHAT ARE YE DOING IN MAH SWAMP” a voice bellowed, scaring the shit out of Yuuma. He struggled some more to get his hooves out of the mud, trying to get away from whatever was yelling at him.  
Yuuma began to cry when he realized there was no escape, the monster was getting closer to him, he could tell it was green and huge.   
When the monster was in front of him Yuuma looked into his face, it was beautiful, so beautiful that he had stopped crying. “A-Are you gonna eat me?” he whispered.  
The monster chuckled “We ogres don’t eat horses” he grinned his eyes twinkling in mischief. “Let me get you out of there then you can come back to mah house” he wrapped his big meaty hands around Yuuma’s flank and pulled the horse free. Yuuma neighed in delight, licking the ogre’s face, Shrek chuckled before leading the horse back to his humble home.  
He feed Yuuma lots of onions and carrots, the horse looked so hungry, Shrek stared at the horse, his flank was hypnotizing. “Yuuma...” he whispered, “can I fuck you?” he asked bluntly he had never been one to shy away from what he wanted.   
Yuuma blushed but nodded his head “Please do Shrek, please please”   
Shrek groaned, his meat shaft getting harder, “I want you to call me daddy, you got that slut?”  
“Yes daddy” Yuuma whimpered, embarrassed at himself for even saying that, Shrek smacked his ass before standing on his table, he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. “I want you to suck my dick” he groaned stroking himself. Yuuma opened his mouth and took the big green yogurt cannon into his wet warm mouth, Shrek growled forcing Yuuma’s head down almost choking him with his big big big big big diiiiick. Yuuma gagged around the dick in his mouth, trying to get used to the feeling, this was the first male he’d ever been with. He couldn’t deny it felt good.  
Shrek groaned loudly “gonna cum on ur face slut” he pulled his weiner out fo Yuuma’s mouth and jacked it until his hot onion cum sprayed all over Yuuma’s face. “Thank you daddy” Yuuma moaned, his horse cock was so erect he just wanted Shrek to fuck his ass.  
“Turn around, give daddy your arse” Shrek demanded as he smacked Yuuma across the face with his dick. Yuuma just nodded and presented himself to his ogre daddy.   
“Will it hurt daddy?” Yuuma whimpered, his tail flicking nervously  
Shrek laughed as he grabbed the horsemans tail “Of course it will” he grinned as he pushed his big ogre penis into Yuuma’s tight horse butt.   
Yuuma screamed as tears fell down his face, he didn’t think it would hurt THIS much.  
Shrek pounded into the horse ass, it had been forever since he’d gotten laid and any hole would do, especially one as tight as this one.  
Yuuma pushed his body back to meet shrek’s thrusts  
“Daddy cumming” yuuma whispered and he came on shreks floor.  
Shrek came inside yuuma’s ass filling it with his hot ogre seed, “It’d be great if you could have my babies” he laughed before pulling out. 

Yuuma collapsed on the floor unable to move, it was like the ogre cum had made his nerves stop working. Shrek chuckled “I’m going to eat you” he grinned licking his green lips.  
His mouth began to stretch as he pushed the horse’s back legs into his mouth, Yuuma could feel his hindlegs being swallowed down the ogre’s throat, he couldn’t lie it was turning him on. Shrek moved further up, sliding his booty down, next was his body and his now erect horse cock. “Yes daddy, just like that” Yuuma moaned he’d never been this turned on in his life. Shrek swallowed as he got to Yuuma’s neck, taking more and more in. Yuuma smiled, he didn’t care if he was going to die, he wuld die happily. His head was engulfed in Shrek’s mouth and with a few more swallows the horse was into Shrek’s stomach, Yuuma couldn’t hold back. He came again, his jizz spraying all over his face and the walls of his ogre daddy’s stomach. Shrek rubbed his belly and laid on his back on the floor. “That’ll teach you to enter mah swamp”


End file.
